So Impressive
by Aeria
Summary: With nothing else to do, Rose and the Doctor get a little competitive.


**Title**: So Impressive

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Spoilers:** Um...maybe the very first episode.

**Summary** With nothing else to do, Rose and the Doctor get a little competitive.

**A/N:** You guys have no one to blame but yourselves for this, you really shouldn't have encouraged me.

"You really so think you're so bloody impressive don't you?"

The Doctor glanced up at her from where he was lying, belly down on the floor in the control room. "Yes." He looked back down at the floor again.

"Well," Rose paused, "You're not."

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, he threaded his fingers together and placing his hands behind his head. Rose got up from where she'd been sitting and stood over him, hands on her hips and lips in a pout. He grinned at her, "Yes, I am."

She sighed and sank down to sit cross-legged at his head. This was the second time in a month the TARDIS had done this to them, just deciding it didn't want to do what it was told and floating around in space for an indefinite amount of time. The first time had only been for four hours, and that had almost done both of them in. This time, they'd been stuck with nothing to do for almost two days.

It was all very good to say there was a lot to discover onboard and for a few hours they'd ran around looking for the most interesting rooms. They'd managed to track down the library, the garden, a second swimming pool and what could only be described as an attic, all of which the Doctor claimed previous knowledge. The room with the giant machine that spat out what looked and smelt but didn't taste like chocolate, he said he'd never seen, and there they'd spent a half hour examining the brown cubes.

But that was it, it was killing them, they'd slept, not that he needed it and not that she wanted it, they'd eaten, probably a little too much and they'd attempted to have some deep and meaningful conversations. Though there wasn't much to talk about without an adventure preceding the discussion. Now they were just lounging around the console room, moving every few minutes just to keep themselves entertained.

But had it come to this, had Rose reverted back to questioning the Doctor's impressiveness. Apparently it had, he realized as he looked up to see her peering down at him. "What?"

"Well, why do you think you're so impressive?"

"Because, I am."

She sighed heavily and the room fell silent again. At least three minutes later, her head appeared once again in his line of sight. She did the Mr Spock hand sign from Star Trek, "Can you do this?"

He broke into a grin and effortlessly mimicked her.

"Okay, what about this?" she concentrated for a moment and managed to make her ears move.

He sighed and quickly pulled himself round to sit opposite her on the floor. He wriggled his ears, admittedly far more proficiently than she did, though that might have simply been because of the size difference. The Doctor wriggled his nose next, sending Rose into a fit of laughter as her mind inadvertently connected him with Samantha off 'Bewitched'; couldn't really get much more domestic.

Still she matched him, wriggling her own nose. They both paused then, knees touching and heads leaning forward in an intimate manner. "Ah," she exclaimed and grabbing her thumb bent it down to touch her wrist. Once again he copied her exactly. "How is it you can do all this?"

"Me, I'm very flexible. Great dexterity all over, probably from all the escaping from certain death we do." He grinned up at her only to have her duck her eyes out of sight.

Rose regretted asking the moment 'flexible' came out his mouth, with two days alone on a ship with him, she was amazed she hadn't at least tried to kiss him, what she really didn't need now was him calling himself flexible, especially, as she suddenly realized, with him so close to her. Nonetheless, running to her room, even if it was to avoid an awkward situation, was just as good as admitting defeat.

"I can move just my second toe," she blurted.

She watched him think it over for a moment, imagined him trying to move his own second toe inside his shoe. "Nah, you can't."

Rose grinned at him and quickly lost both shoes and a socks; she pulled her knees up to under her chin and laid her feet flat on the ground. Only then did she realize where her feet ended up and that he was looking at it like the game was beginning to turn into something else. Maybe she shouldn't have painted her toenails red.

She quickly moved the toes up and down; made sure he'd witnessed it and then tucked the bare foot and ankle underneath her.

He stared at the spot on the floor where her foot had just been for a few seconds before pulling his own shoes and socks off and sticking both feet, side by side in front of her.

"You have big feet." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, evidently she had wanted to as her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

The Doctor, concentrating on trying to wriggle only one toe at a time responded, "Yeah, you know what they say about men with big feet…" It took him a little longer to realize what he was saying, though when he did his eyes also widened accordingly. But he didn't look up. Somewhere in his mind he knew that if she found something she could do that he couldn't then it was all over, she reigned supreme and she'd be using it against him for years to come.

"Yes!" he yelled as his two second toes moved slightly. He looked up at her, taking note of the red flush but still rather engaged with winning this little competition.

Rose tried her best to glare at him; didn't he have any idea what he was doing to her? Why couldn't he just concede defeat and leave her alone. But, if he wanted to play hard ball, he was going to have to accept that she could play pretty damn hard too.

She took off her jacket, placed a hand, splayed, on the ground and twisted her arm until the hand had rotated, still splayed flat 360 degrees. He looked a little shocked but copied her, flawlessly, nonetheless.

Rose forced herself to go cross-eyed, the Doctor copied, earning a giggle from his companion followed by a decidedly frustrated look.

"Ah," her eyes lit up as she thought of another. Expertly, she stuck out her tongue, unable to stop herself smiling through it as the Doctor looked slightly appalled. The she rolled it expertly between her teeth, made sure that he understood the action he had to repeat and quickly licked her lips.

He glared at her for a few minutes, she assumed it was because she'd finally stumped him, he knew perfectly well that it was because she was getting more and more enticing as she sat there in a tank top and jeans, shoeless and sticking her tongue out at him. But he wouldn't give up. He mimicked her exactly, sticking his tongue out first then rolling it and finally licking his lips.

The look he got, while not exactly defeat, was pretty blank, probably because she was too busy fighting the urge to crawl on top of him and test his mouth out for herself to react to his win. Realizing that the several scenes running through her head were only going to get more explicit, she quickly stood up and placing all her cards face-up on the table.

She hadn't done this for two years, but she still felt like she could do it. She spread her legs to shoulder width and bent over to touch her toes with ease and elegance. She, too, was naturally flexible. She stood up to see the Doctor looked very impressed, she wondered why, that wasn't actually her challenge for him.

"You wanna be impressive Doctor?" when had her voice taken on that husky aspect? She bent over again and rolled her jeans up to mid-calf length. "Do this."

Feet together this time, Rose bent over and grabbed a hold of one foot. Slowly, she began to rise, bringing her leg up in front of her before carefully maneuvering it to behind her, a second later, she'd somehow managed to make a crooked 'o' shape with her back arched and her leg bent to meet with the top of her head.

The Doctor swallowed, wondering just how long she was going to torture him for. Did she even have any idea how she looked? From the bottom of her leg still stationed on the ground, he could see the smooth, pale skin of the beginning of a limb that had no right to go on that long, eventually joining her hip and then he didn't know where to look, should he follow the other delightfully taut leg or her waist up. She was bent so that her top was pulled tight against her skin, leaving little to the imagination, a slender waist leading to her ribs, jutting out smoothly from the curvature her back created and then more.

He closed his eyes, he wouldn't do this. He couldn't. This was a game, just a way to pass the time; he had no right to be looking at her like she belonged to him, like she was the only thing left on earth. He opened his eyes slowly and looked directly at her face, his eyes met hers, startled and confused and instantly both her feet were back on the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

He opened her mouth to say her name but found it dry. He swallowed and tried again, "Rose…"

"What?" it came out more cuttingly than she'd intended but she was delving into the unknown and that terrified her, especially when so much was involved on the outcome of this conversation.

"I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?"

"Look at you…like that."

The damage was done, if she walked out now they'd never be the same again so why not, "Why didn't you mean to?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to." A look of hurt flittered across her face as she couldn't help but wonder if she had been right and he really did have no interest in her whatsoever. "No, I didn't mean that I…" The Doctor found himself, for the first time in any of his lives, completely lost for words.

How could he explain to her that he loved her with every fiber of his being, how could he explain that he didn't want anything to change just in case he lost her. And the hope he'd seen in her eyes only moments earlier, why couldn't he just grab onto it and ride out the wave? Because he wasn't that impressive?

He suddenly grinned at her, it was a contest and there was no way he could lose a contest in impressiveness, but he couldn't do what she's done, there was no way his foot would ever touch his head, unless, of course, if he cut it off first. "I can't do that thing, with your foot on your head."

She looked like she'd been broken into a million little pieces as she saw he was going to pretend the conversation's digression had never happened. This only proved further to him that they wanted the same and he forged on quickly.

"I'm still so impressive though." He waited.

"I just won though." It didn't sound like she'd won.

"Ask me to show you how." He couldn't keep the hope and the need and the preemptive glee from her voice.

This, however, served only to make her a little bitterer. "Fine. Show me how."

He needed no further invitation, so he stood up, still grinning wildly, placed a hand on her cheek, gaining a inquiring look from her and, with help from the other hand which moved deftly to her hip, quickly crushed both her body and her lips to his. For him, just the idea of it was complete bliss, the realistic prospect something more and the reality a completely different ball park.

It took her only a few seconds to process what was happening before melting against him, one hand winding up his back while the other found a belt loop and dragged him closer still. She didn't hesitate in opening her lips to the tongue that darted over her bottom lip and suddenly fantasy was reality and her knees were buckling as he artfully explored her mouth.

An eternity later, though all too soon, he pulled back, gasping for air, his forehead leaning against hers. He grinned manically at her and she did the same back. "Well?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows, in question, her brain still not functioning to the extent of actually forming coherent sentences.

"Am I so impressive?"

She took a moment, "I dunno, I think I could give you a run for your money."

He looked unconvinced, "I don't think so."

She grinned, "Only one way to find out."

**Thanks for all the feedback on my other fic guys, it was really nice to get, keeps me happy. You have my two sisters to thank for this one. We were having dinner tonight and they had this big long argument trying to find stuff one could do but not the other. Not entertaining in the least but it gave me the idea. My parents were rather startled when I started laughing for no apparent reason.**


End file.
